Goodbye Auradon
by Descender4Ever
Summary: Ben heard bad news about the villian kids from Fairy Godmother. It was all because of Audrey. The villain kids, Ben, and Fairy Godmother had to get through this together.


**Goodbye Auradon**

* * *

Ben was sleeping on his bed and got an early call at 6:25 a.m. The call was the Fairy Godmother and she told him to meet her at the front of the school. After Ben was done dressing up he saw her at the front,

" Good morning Fairy Godmother. "

" Good morning Ben."

" So why did you call me here? " Ben asked.

" There is some news I have to tell you. " Fairy Godmother said.

" Is is good or bad news? " Ben asked in a concerned way.

" It's bad. " Fairy Godmother said disappointed.

" Before the vilian kids came to school, Audrey did a fundraiser. Her fundraiser was about having the villian kids stay at the Isle of the Lost. So she wanted to raise money to make that happen. Her budget was 5,000 dollars. She raised enough. Now the people who made her sign the contract want the vilian kids to go back to the Isle of the Lost. " Fairy Godmother explained.

" Well isn't there a way to stop them from doing that?! " Ben asked.

" I tried to ask them if there was a way to stop them but they said there is no possible way. On the contract it stated that once the person signs and agrees that means that no matter what, they have to leave. " Fairy Godmother told Ben.

" If I tell them they can't do this, will they listen to me? " Ben asked frightened.

" No. I'm sorry Ben. They have to leave in two days and I tried to stop them but they won't let me. " Fairy Godmother stated.

" Well if it's my job to govern the peoples of Auradon, I will try to stop them and save my friends. " Ben said with a confident voice.

" I know you'll do the right thing Ben, now I have to go. Good luck. Listen to your heart. " She said smiling.

Ben walked away and went back to his dorm. When he got back to his dorm he texted the villian kids to meet him by the lockers. Later on when they met up, the villian kids new Ben was sad.

" What's wrong Ben? " Mal asked. Then held his hand.

" I just heard some bad news. " Ben told them.

" What is it about? " Evie asked.

Ben explained the story.

" Why would she do that to us? " Carlos asked.

" I don't know why. " Ben said agreeing.

" Is there some way you could stop this? " Mal asked Ben.

" Fairy Godmother said no. But I'm not gonna let this happen to you guys. I promise I will try my best to stop this nonsense. " Ben said.

" If you can't stop this than how many days do we have until we leave? " Jay asked.

" Two days. " Ben said sadly.

" What! " The villian kids shouted.

" Guys, what do you think our parents will do to us if we come back? " Evie said asking the villian kids.

" I'm not sure. But I know that we'll have to figure it out together. Remember, good is better than bad." Mal said in her leader voice.

" I'm sorry guys. I know I'll figure this out. I have to go. " Ben said.

Then Ben hugged Mal and said bye to Carlos, Evie, and Jay. When the villian kids were walking back to their dorms, they decided to discuss this in the girls dorm. All of them were wondering what their parents will do to them and how they were going to stop this. They were all counting on Ben.

Meanwhile, Ben was in his dorm calling Audrey. He was asking her if he could fix this or she can fix it. Audrey didn't care about the villian kids leaving and left Ben disappointed after the call. Ben stayed up almost all night trying to figure out how to do this. _If I can't fix this problem then I'm letting my friends and girlfriend down. If I can't fix this then that means they're leaving on Monday. Why did Audrey have to do this?_ Ben kept on saying that over and over again in his head not getting enough to sleep.

The next morning it was Saturday and the villian kids only had one day left! Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos met the Fairy Godmother in the Courtyard where Family Day was held. They discussed for hours trying to come up with a way to stop this. The next day finally came and the villian kids were gonna leave tomorrow!

This time only Ben and Mal met up. They wanted to have one last date until she left. Trying to forget about the problem that's going on. They went on Ben's scooter and rode to a spot that was very familiar. They went to the Enchanted Lake. The first time they had their date. They were having so much fun. Dancing, singing, eating, and talking. Just being their selves and having no care in the world about the villian kids leaving. After about two hours they drove back to campus.

" Hey I have to go, I need to deal with... you know the problem. Love you bye!" Ben said and kissed her on the cheek.

" Love you too." Mal said.

Mal went back to her dorm room and Carlos and Jay were there. She new what was happening. They were discussing the problem. Then after about twenty minutes of discussion, the boys left to pack up. The girls were packing up as well in a sad way. When Mal was finished she looked at the ring Ben gave her and smiled. Just reminding herself about Ben and her friends makes her happy inside. Evie looked at the test that she passed without her mirror, Jay had his trophy, and Carlos was petting Dude.

Today is the day. The villian kids have to leave. They saw a limo waiting for them and saw Ben and Fairy Godmother waiting. Mal hugged and kissed Ben before going into the limo. Then the villian kids hugged the Fairy Godmother. Ben, Carlos, and Jay did a handshake. Then Evie hugged Ben. Audrey was right by the entrance door in the front of the school and gave an evil smirk on her face. The villian kids drove off and Ben and Fairy Gomother waved goodbye as they left. Ben noticed Audrey.

" Well done Audrey. My girlfriend and friends are gone. I hope your happy. " Ben said in a mean tone. Then walked away.

The villian kids didn't talk at all in the limo. They were too busy being sad. Ben went straight to his dorm and didn't do anything.

Will the villian kids come back?


End file.
